


Confessions

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Who Said What Now [4]
Category: Psych
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Confessions, Death References, Gen, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has some final words to say to Lassiter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TV-Universe challenge "Who Said What Now," with the following prompt quote:
> 
> "I'll always look up to you. And not just because you're taller than me." by Summer Roberts, The OC

Shawn solemnly walked into the conference room, his head bowed, while Gus followed discretely. "Spencer, get out of here!" Lassiter snapped as soon as he saw the pair.

Shawn walked directly up to the Detective and looked him strait in the eye. After a long stare, he suddenly reached out and hugged him.

"What the hell? Spencer get off of me!" Carlton shouted. "Guster, get him off of me!"

"He's trying to tell you something important!" Gus whispered, affronted.

"Lassiter, I want you to know: I'll always look up to you. And not just because you're taller than me." Shawn said softly.

Lassiter froze. "What game are you playing, Spencer?"

Shawn put one hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. "No games, Detective. Just truth."

Lassiter's face contorted. "What, are you dying or something?"

Gus ducked his head, hiding his emotions, while Spencer continued to look the Detective in the eyes. "You're a good man, Detective," he added with another cheek pat. "It's been a privilege to work with you." Then he dove in for another hug.

"Oh my god he is dying!" The taller man said seriously.

Gus just reached out and pried Shawn off of him. "Come on Shawn, you've said what you came to say," he whispered soothingly. "Time to get back now."

"Wait, seriously, what's wrong with him?" Lassiter asked, tagging along.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Gus replied. Shawn was silent, staring straight ahead and acting as though he couldn't hear them.

"Well how long has he got?" Lassiter pressed.

Gus frowned and tucked Shawn into the backseat of the blueberry. "We'll - I'll see you later, Detective," he said solemnly. Then they sped away, leaving the confused detective behind.

As soon as they were out of sight of the precinct, Shawn popped up. "How long until he figures it out?"

Gus shrugged. "He might never."

Shawn snorted. "Come on, someone will have to point out the date to him."

"But he still might not get it," Gus pointed out.

"Well, do you think we should text him or something?" Shawn said.

Gus considered that for a minute. "Just text Jules. She'll tell him. I'm just glad we're going to be gone for spring break this week. Hopefully he'll have forgotten it by the time we get back."

Shawn pulled out his phone and quickly typed, _Hey Jules, we're on our way to the airport. Be sure to play an April Fool's joke on Lassie for me!_


End file.
